


A Skimpy Dress

by Fluglover1800



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Touching, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, NSFS, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sandersides - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys, no remrom - Freeform, sandersides smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluglover1800/pseuds/Fluglover1800
Summary: Remus plays a game with himself, and the others play a game with himNote: Not very good writing. Like, no effort what so ever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 44





	A Skimpy Dress

His hands gripped the sheets as his face buried in the pillow in front of him.  
He hated mornings.  
A groan escaped him as he rolled on his back to look at his ceiling, kicking his comforter off of him. He should probably shower. He felt gross. Normally it was fine, but today it was causing him to feel unhappy and unmotivated. But if he showered and washed away all the extra bad stuff, he could have a clearer head to provide Thomas with nightmare fuel for weeks!

Satisfied with his twisted conclusion using his messed up logic, Remus sprung out of bed, and hopped over to his bathroom. He started the water, watching it fall to the drain as he tested the temperature. Should it be scorching hot or arctic cold today? 

Well, he did wake up in a cold sweat today, so maybe scorching would do him good.

He hopped into the shower once he switched the settings. No clothes littered the floor seeing as he didn’t sleep in any.  
He scrubbed his face until a handful of dead skin peeled off. He watched in amusement as a little bit of death from him washed down the drain, revealing newer and more sensitive flesh underneath for the harsh water to hit. 

He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, stepping out into his bedroom, where his fan whiiiiiiirrrrrld above him, causing his skin to freeze further.

He wasn’t one for temperature play, but this was quite enjoyable, jumping from one point of suffering to another. He could do this to his victims later in the imagination.

Setting those plans aside for later, he began to search his closet for something to wear. His normal outfit was in the wash (courtesy of Patton, who just wanted to get rid of the smell that came from the unwashed fabric).. he didn’t want to look casual though.

Oh! Perhaps this dress would look nicely on him. It had itchy gems sewn into it, but what’s beauty without a bit of discomfort? Besides, it was short, and would show his ass nicely to anyone who dared to peak as he bends over.  
Oh! Maybe he could play a game with himself! See how well he can hide that he has a butt plug in, or better yet a vibrator! That could be interesting! It’s not like he’s interested in fucking the other sides right now anyway. He wasn’t that desperate for sex.  
Besides, Remus has plenty of ways to pleasure himself in single player mode.

His collection wasn’t as big as some of the other facets believed it to be, but it was in no way small. He had a small variety for everything he needed and or wanted for himself. Remus had ropes, costumes, dildos, butt plugs, handcuffs. He also had a decent collection of vibrators. He looked through his collection, deciding on his personal favorite of a ridged dildo that vibrates using a remote control. 

He’s honestly pleased with himself for designing it. It was a perfect fit for him, and it could hit him just right if he moved correctly, although that took a bit of skill to master. 

When he pulled it from its box, Remus’ smile widened beyond what should be possible, grabbing a small tube of lube to get himself prepared and ready for the day. 

It’s not like he wasn’t asking for attention, but he hadn’t exactly anticipated for it in this way. He wanted stares and admiration, maybe a few wines and whimpers, but he hadn’t exactly expected to be touched. He didn’t necessarily mind that he had been touched as much as he minded about having no warning. 

When Logan (his most recent hook up) grabbed Remus’ ass after he had bent over, the vibrations shifted to right against the trash man’s prostate, massaging it with low vibrations. A gasp sounded out of him, although no one assumed it was due to a toy. Rather they all assumed it was a reaction to the unexpected physical attention.

Patton had been next to tease him, giving him a small kiss on the top of his ear, and a soft lick for good measure before returning to his previous task of cleaning off the table from lunch. Remus offered to help, but the father figure figment merely waved him off, telling Remus to ‘go have ‘fun’.

And fun he would have.

Janus had taken five seconds after seeing Remus’ outfit before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him against his body. “You’re going to have to fix this-“ he said, his hips grinding against Remus’ ass “-otherwise I’ll get extremely frustrated. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”  
The teasing was enough for Remus to shiver, his legs quivering as he almost dropped to his knees.

Virgil was the last to tease Remus, simply asking for the remote. Remus had been scrolling through his phone at the time, and tossed the DVD remote, assuming that since the TV was already on, that the dark and gloomy side wanted to watch a light hearted film. He was wrong.  
“Not that one. Your remote.” He clarified.

Remus shouldn’t have, but he handed over the vibrations controls to a side that despised him, and thus, his torment began.

He managed to make his way back to his room, where the other three were awaiting Virgil and his arrival. They didn’t want to be as slow or teasing now though.

Remus was glad they didn’t wait.

It was over faster than it began it almost seemed. Remus was beneath them, submitting to their strength in numbers, and their control over his selected toy, barely hidden by his thong, and his skimpy dress of frills. They had him secured down by his favorite silk ropes, depriving him of his sense of sight. 

Janus talked dirty as all six of his hands teased, pinched, prodded at Remus’ torso, his nipples getting the most affection. Patton had taken to swallowing down the creative sides cock, sending his own vibrations as he sucked, licked and kissed Remus.  
Virgil took the reins on the toy shoved up his hook up’s ass. He fluctuated the feelings based off of how close he was to coming, finishing their fun with him.

Logan had taken the spot of ring leader, but more of watching out for everyone, making sure everyone was safe and feeling okay. He would periodically check up on them all, asking each one individually what their color was. They all felt safe, and Patton only called yellow when he needed a break to breath.

Remus was pampered yet teased, until he broke, coming on Patton’s face and his own stomach. They all pulled away from him, praising his job well done.

He should wear dresses more often.


End file.
